Indi Walker
Indigo "Indi" Smith (nee Walker) is the daughter of Dr. Sid Walker and Jody Walker. She's the older sister of Dexter Walker and the older half-sister of Sasha Bezmel. She's also the wife of Romeo Smith. Storylines Indi arrives in Summer Bay with her mother, Jody, father, Sid and brother, Dexter from the city as Sid is covering for Rachel Armstrong at the Northern Districts Hospital. Indi meets Jai Fernandez at the Surf club, she also meets Annie Campbell and her brother, Geoff Campbell. Indi invites them all to a party at the docks, where she takes an interest in Geoff, but after Nicole Franklin tells her she is being too flirty she says she is just being friendly. Indi is angry when Sid tracks them down at the party and snaps when he lectures them about honesty. Indi sees Nicole trying to kiss Sid after she revealed that she had feelings for him, however, he pushes Nicole away. After seeing them Indi starts to behave erratically, she tries to persuade Alf Stewart to serve her alcohol, but he refuses. Indi then goes off with a group of teenagers and she begins to spiral out of control and smokes marijuana. After falling asleep. Indi wakes up and loses her footing, causing her to fall through a glass coffee table and badly cutting her face. The group of teenagers drop Indi off at the hospital and run off. Whilst Indi is being treated for her injuries she refuses to see her father. Nicole later visits Indi in hospital and tries to convince her that it was she who pursued Sid, but Indi does not believe her. Indi is told by a surgeon that her injuries should be easy to treat and with that Jody announces that she is taking Indi and Dexter back to the city. Indi then leaves Summer Bay with Dexter and Jody. Indi and Dexter leave Jody at the airport and return to Sid's home after deciding not to go travelling with her. Indi agrees to return to Summer Bay along with Sid as he returns for a permanent position at the hospital. Indi moves into the Farmhouse along with her family. Indi and Nicole see each other at school, but both end their feud and start afresh. She later meets Romeo Smith and becomes attracted to him but Indi is disappointed when he says he is not interested in romance at the moment. Indi is annoyed when Dexter reveals to Romeo the dreams she has been having about him therefore revealing her feelings for him. She is later angry with Dexter as Romeo begins to avoid her as he is not ready for a relationship, following his split with Annie. Indi becomes disheartened when Sid starts to go back to his philandering ways, but he tells Indi and Dexter that they are the most important people in his life. Indi and Romeo start to realise their feelings for each other after spending time together, but Romeo admits he is hesitant to start a relationship. They eventually kiss and start dating. Indi gets a job at Angelo Rosetta's restaurant. She sells alcohol to Ruby Buckton thinking she is giving it to her mother, Charlie Buckton as a present. Charlie sees this and tells Angelo, who sacks Indi. Irene then offers Indi a job at the Pier Diner and she accepts. Indi begins to feel like she loves Romeo and when Romeo asks her about it, she confesses that she may love him a little bit. He cannot say it back because of his feelings about Annie, so he breaks up with Indi, which leaves her devastated. Romeo realises he made a mistake and gets back with Indi by telling her that he may love her a little bit too. Romeo decides he is ready to lose his virginity to her and they go upstairs, but a few minutes later Indi runs out crying without explaining to Romeo why. He tries to ring her, but she does not answer. She later talks to Sid and Nicole and she tells Romeo that they need to take things slowly. Romeo encourages her to email her mother. Indi steals a letter from Annie to Romeo and he is angry when he finds out. Indi believes that Romeo is still in love with Annie, but Romeo states that she is the only one for him. Indi apologises for her behaviour. Indi worries about failing her HSC. Romeo deliberately fails his because he loves her and wants to be with her. However, Indi passes her HSC and she begins a business studies course at university. Romeo starts to question his relationship with Indi and he believes she is going to break up with him. Indi leaves Romeo some cryptic clues for a special night she has planned for him, but he fails to turn up. Ruby later tells Indi that she and Romeo had sex. Romeo tries to apologise, but Indi insists they are over. Indi meets Kieran Monroe at a party. Romeo warns Indi not to go out with him, but she refuses to listen. When Kieran turns nasty one night, Indi calls Romeo to rescue her. Romeo professes his feelings for Indi and they get back together. Nicole leaves Summer Bay, leaving Indi upset. Romeo invites Indi to accompany him and Roo Stewart to Hawaii to attend a tourism exhibition. Their host, Marty Jones, later offers Indi a job. Romeo proposes and she accepts. They decide to get married straight away. Sid arrives and interrupts the wedding, but he gives Romeo and Indi his blessing and they marry. On their return home, they move in with Roo. When they struggle financially, they move into the Farmhouse. Indi turns against Roo when she discovers she is seeing Sid, however they later make up. Sid learns he has another daughter called Sasha Bezmel. He brings her home to meet Indi and Dex and they eventually bond. Indi secures an internship with Dennis Harling, but she gives Romeo a hard time about their financial situation when he opens a surf school. Things get worse when Romeo admits to lending a large amount of money to his sister. Indi urges him to get a job with the new resort. Sasha admits that her boyfriend, Stu (Brenton Thwaites), has been hitting her. Dex and Indi suspect Sid of Stu's murder when his body turns up, but Sasha confesses it was her fault. Romeo leaves his job in sales to start surfing in competitions, which annoys Indi. They talk and she eventually supports him. When she discovers Ruby is attending the competitions with Romeo, she decides to trust him. Indi is introduced to Logan Meyer, who makes it clear he is interested in her. When she decides to surprise Romeo in his room one night, Indi finds Ruby there and jumps to the wrong conclusion. Indi goes out with Logan and Ruby sees them together. Romeo tries to persuade her to make their marriage work and she agrees. Logan gives Indi some expensive earring and they later kiss. Romeo and Indi realise they got married too young. Indi continues to see Logan, who buys her a dress for an evening out. Romeo insinuates she is a gold-digger and he later begins dating Ruby. Indi becomes concerned for Romeo, when she learns he has had an accident. She tries to visit him in the hospital, but Ruby stops her and asks her to leave. Indi tells Romeo that she is in debt and is thinking of dropping out of university. Romeo later transfers some money into Indi's account and tells her to pay it back when she can. Logan learns Indi still has feelings for Romeo and they break up. Indi learns Ruby is pregnant and she resolves to stay away from Romeo. However, Ruby later confesses she made the pregnancy up and Indi allows Romeo to stay the night at the farm. Romeo confesses that he still loves Indi and he attempts to kiss her, but she asks him to leave. She later tells him to break up with Ruby if he wants to move on and he does. Indi bonds with Liam Murphy and he later gives her a job at the restaurant. Ruby cuts the brake cables on Indi's car as an act of revenge but Dexter borrows the car and crashes sustaining a life-threatening head injury. As Ruby has left a voicemail on Indi's phone warning her not to drive the car it is clear who the culprit is and she ends up confessing and going to jail. Indi and Romeo get back together although they still have a turbulent relationship. They re-open the gym in the Surf Club and it seems like their life is good. However, Romeo learns that he has skin cancer and together with Sid they keep it a secret from Indi. Indi suspects something is going on, but no one will tell her. Romeo leaves the Bay, unable to tell Indi that he has cancer and with the intention of sparing her watching him die. Indi is devastated and eventually Sid tells her Romeo has cancer. Indi tries to find Romeo, but later gives up. She begins a relationship with Chris Harrington and carries on running the gym, employing Casey Braxton and Heath Braxton to help her. Indi later learns from Liam that Romeo has died of his illness and she is devastated and grief-stricken. She scatters his ashes with Dex and Sasha and starts having recurring dreams about him. She also ends her relationship with Chris, feeling that she is betraying Romeo's memory. After reassessing her life, Indi decides to leave the Bay to travel overseas and leaves the gym in Casey and Heath's hands. It is later mentioned that she now lives in Copenhagen, Denmark. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters